


Money

by jaeyoonijagi



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, goals tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyoonijagi/pseuds/jaeyoonijagi
Summary: Mark runs out of money and luckily Jackson is there to help.





	Money

"Jackson, Jackson, look at that shirt!"  
"Jacks, I'm hungry!"  
"Jaaaaackson, let's go in there!"  
Jackson thought bringing Mark to the mall would be all fun and games but as soon as they entered the building Mark was literally all over the place all at once. It didn't take more than three minutes for the guy to run across the building to the other side. And Jackson was amazed. Such energy is hard to find after months of hard training. Because Mark seemed to enjoy himself, Jackson couldn't help but feel happy and he reminded himself that as long as Mark was smiling, it was worth it. Mark's smile is after all, his source of happiness.   
"Jackson! What do you think of this shirt?"  
Mark handed over a white, loose t-shirt with some logo on it and Jackson took a look. The shirt was not only white, but easily a see-through, the arms wouldn't be tight on Mark but they wouldn't be too loose either. There was a clear v-neck which would expose Mark's delicious collarbones and neck and only one thought corrupted Jackson's mind. Yes.   
"I think you should buy it."  
"Are you just saying that so we can get out of here?"  
"Markie, that's not the case, I think this shirt would fit you really well."  
"How flattering.", Mark said as he rolled his eyes.  
Jackson smirked and walked closer to Mark and wrapped his arms around a thin waist.   
"Are you sure you want it though? I would never let you use it in public. With such v-neck, your whole neck and your shoulders would be seen by a lot of strangers who would all wish you could be theirs."  
Mark lightly hit Jackson's chest. "And I would turn them down because I've got you, stupid!"  
They shared a kiss, not thinking about where they actually were at the moment.   
"Only I should get that view."  
"It could always be a home shirt."  
"Then would you please buy it? I haven't even seen you in it yet!"  
"One problem though."  
"What?"  
"I've run out of money."  
"What? Are you kidding me?"  
"Pretty please.", Mark begged as he looked up with puppy eyes.   
Jackson sighed. "Only because you're so cute."  
And Jackson paid for the shirt. He would love to see Mark wear it. 


End file.
